darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Engine Fixing
Back to 2010 Logs Mouse Murusa The young Sparkling known as Mouse is nestled in his usual corner of the Guardian Tower. Though he's a very common sight here, Mouse doesn't want to bother the guardians. Instead, he's got himself standing by a shelf, parts and servos spread all over the top. A terminal sits to the side, turned towards Mouse. The display flickers lightly as it sits there waiting for new code or commands. Mouse himself is a sight to behold. With greased-up fingers, hands, and face, he's sure made a mess of putting this helicopter back together. Still, he continues to work, reinstalling servos, motors, and gears. Murusa enters the tower to check up on the guardians that are currently undergoing repairs or recharging. Her optics alight upon the corner of the tower.. She smiles upon spotting Mouse, realizing that he must be working on his helicopter. Wrench in hand, Mouse proceeds to install another part. The helicopter is coming back together nicely as the refitted and rebuilt parts take shape. The main electric engine is still in pieces, and it is that he goes after next. Mouse looks up briefly from his work, a streak of black grease running down the right side of his cheek. "Hey Murusa!" Mouse calls out with a grin. "Come to watch me rebuild my helicopter?" Murusa walks closer, offering the youth a little wave, "Good cycle Mouse. Actually I wouldn't mind watching you seeing as everything in the tower seems to be under control. What made you take it apart?" she asks curiously. Mouse also offers Murusa a wave, revealing the state of how messy he really is. "I took it apart to rebuild it like I told you, remember?" Mouse says matter-of-factly with a grin. "I installed independent axis control and rebuilt the running gear." Mouse looks on at the dismantled engine with a frown. "I still have to work on this thing though. I want to see if I can improve the magnetic coils." Murusa crouches down, then reaches over to wipe a bit of the grim off your cheek with her finger. "Certainly making a mess of yourself doing so dear." she notes, then hmms, "Would you like some help?" Mouse smiles at Murusa's gentle touch, optics closed slightly. He looks sooo cute like that. Then, he looks quite surprised at Murusa's offer of help. "I didn't know you could build things. But only if you have the time, I know you don't have much." Mouse looks shy, thinking Murusa should spend her free time doing things she enjoys. Murusa smiles to that, "Of course I build things dear. I was in construction for a very long time. I used to walk the beams of buildings as we made them go high up into the sky. I also made a couple of sparkling bodies." she points out, moving to sit down next to Mouse now, "I have a little time to help you with the engine." Mouse ohs. "Right, you did say you were in construction!" Mouse reaches over and places all the parts in front of us. Mouse hmmms, "Magnetic core seems unaligned." Mouse points to the engine, "Electric powered." Mouse smiles, as if it's his own design. "Magnetic core revolves around driveshaft. Spins driveshaft, no internal moving components." Placing some differentials at the end of the engine, Mouse explains the operation. "Need these two to provide power to top main blade and rear blade. I want to make independent control." Mouse fiddles around with some of his parts as if he's unsure which mechanical part or control board will allow him to do so. Murusa listens quietly as you explain what the nature of the engine is as she studies the blueprints you no doubt have up on your computer nearby. She nods and begins to work on the core, "Ah I think I see the problem. See this?" she points to a small portion of the core that is sticking out, "That should be pushed into the housing." Mouse leans over and watches exactly where you point. He rests his head lightly on your arm and nods. "Okay, I'll try that." Mouse grabs a screwdriver and the core, disassembling it so he can get to that part. Mouse works on it for a bit, trying to push that part you pointed out back into the core. "Hmmm.." Mouse looks over to his blueprint, "Should be working." Murusa smiles as she watches you work on the core, trying to figure out how to get the part to be inside the housing, she points to another part, "Try twisting that with the screwdriver counter clockwise a few times." Mouse handles the other part Murusa mentioned, "How does this part .. ? " Mouse looks back and forth between the two parts, trying to figure out how twisting one with the screwdriver would allow him to push the portion of the core back into the housing. Although baffled, Mouse proceeds to click the screwdriver a few times on the part Murusa mentioned, successfully completing the task. Murusa smiles as she lets the dawn of realization hit you. "Sometimes it's not the obvious thing that needs attention Mouse. At times it is the thing you overlook that is the answer." Mouse smiles up at you, "Thank you Murusa! I will have to continue this next cycle.. been working on it for a while." Mouse snugs softly, getting a little of that grease on your arm. Mouse realizes that, but it's already a little too late. "Oops! Sorry I got you all messy." Murusa inclines her head, "No problem Mouse." then a chuckle at the grease you got on her, "It happens. I'll clean it off later. Make sure you clean yourself up before retiring for a recharge ok?" Mouse smiles once more at Murusa. "I will!" Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Mouse's Logs Category:Murusa's Logs